Coleccion romantica Dark Chapters
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Colección de Oneshots románticos..."especiales", mas detalles adentro, se aceptan pedidos de parejas, no me hago responsable por los posibles temores o pesadillas que puedan provocarles, pero de cualquier manera pasen y lean.
1. Juntos para siempre

**Shadow: Ok tuve buenos resultados y dos pedidos luego del cap 1, este no es el Twiligth x Trixie que mencione en el cap anterior, pero de cualquier manera, este oneshot fue uno de los primero que escribí pero no publique, me lo encontré hace como 6 horas mientras escudriñaba por mis documentos, con unos cuantos arreglos quedo perfecto para formar parte de esta colección, aquí tienen un Dark Fluttershy x Oc.**

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Fluttershy, soy una chica muy tímida que creció en un orfanato con mi hermano menor Dusk, a el lo adoptaron cuando tenia 3 años y yo 4 años, siempre me sentí mal pues ya no vería a mi hermano pequeño otra vez, luego de unos años, también fui adoptada por otra pareja, luego de eso tuve una vida normal aunque nunca deje de querer encontrarlo.<p>

Pasaron los años y a mis 17 años llegue a Canterlot High, donde por fin paso, el asistía hay, aunque hayan pasado varios años lo reconocí, y confirme que era el cuando hablamos y me contó que el era adoptado, pero mis esperanzas también murieron cuando dijo no recordar tener ninguna hermana…

Ese día me hice su amiga, y jure que aunque no me recordara yo seguiría hay para el, pero paso algo que nunca planee ni pensé en mis sueños mas descabellados, y fue el hecho de que caí enamorada de el, aunque yo sabia que no estaba bien ante la sociedad, también pensé que la sociedad no podría decir nada, pues no existían personas aparte de mi que supieran de nuestra relación de sangre, así que me lo guarde para mi misma y continúe alimentando esos sentimientos, lo que me lleva a la situación actual.

Mis amigas me alentaban a que me le confesara mientras yo trataba de luchar con mi timidez natural, no dejaban de molestarme día y noche con eso, así que después de unos días decidí declarármele, lo cite detrás del gimnasio mediante una carta, pensé que no vendría pero ahí estaba, su cabello magenta largo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, el estaba recostado contra una pared.

-¿Que sucede Flutters, que era eso que querías decirme? – me pregunto cerrando su ojo visible dándome esa singular sonrisa que me encantaba.

-Este.. bue..no lo que yo…. Que..ría decirte – no podía dejar de tartamudear, odiaba cuando me pasaba eso, estaba tan nerviosa que comencé a jugar con mi cabello, era un habito que tenía cuando me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-Fluttershy te ves muy roja, ¿tienes fiebre? – colocando su mano en mi frente, haciendo que me pusiera mas roja de lo que ya estaba, me hice para atrás debía decirle no podía mantenerlo dentro de mí por siempre.

- Quiero decirte que me gustas mucho – al fin lo había dicho, pero había posibilidades de que me rechace, o peor que recuerde quien soy y se alejara de mi, yo no quería eso, deseaba que me correspondiera.

-Tú también me gustas mucho Flutters – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No lo podía creer la persona de la que estaba enamorada me había correspondido, mis ojos no paraban de llorar, Dusk me pregunto porque estaba llorando a lo que solo puede responder que era de felicidad, una dicha que compartí con él lanzándome en un abrazo y dándole mi prime beso.

Al día siguiente mis amigas no lo podían creer cuando llegue tomada de la mano de Dusk, no faltaron las bromas sobre eso, pero sabía que estaban felices por mí, Rarity no paraba de abrazarme mientras que Twiligth y Pinkie gritaban como locas.

-Ya te habías tardado mucho Flutters– comenzó a decir Rarity –enserio para que este idiota lo notara tenias que decírselo directamente dijo sacándole la lengua a Dusk

¡¿A quien le estás diciendo idiota, idiota!? – grito el enojado

-A ti a quien más – Rarity reía sin parar mientras discutían

-Ya chicas, no lo molesten tanto es cierto que Dusk es un poco despistado y un poco torpe, pero así me gusta – dije mientras jugaba con mi cabello y lo miraba sonrojada.

-Flujtters eres tan linda cuando te pones así – me abrazo Rarity – escucha Dusk como le hagas algo a Flutters, lo lamentaras- Dijo mi mejor amiga acercándose a el.

-No digas idioteces!- Dijo Dusk persiguiendo a Rarity a mi alrededor

Que mejor felicidad que esta estar rodeada de mis amigas y mi hermano pequeño Dusk quien me quiere tanto, esto era como un sueño del cual no quería despertar en mi vida.

* * *

><p>Ya teníamos 3 meses de novios, cada día que pasaba con el eran mágicos todos nos veían como la pareja perfecta tan diferentes pero compatibles a fin de cuentas, era una felicidad que no quería dejar escapar, necesitaba a Dusk a mi lado, entonces fue así como esos sentimientos se fueron transformando en algo oscuro que comenzaron con los llamados celos.<p>

Teníamos una cita para ir al cine, era un sábado yo tenía puesto un vestido azul marino, cuando llegue ahí estaba Dusk, esperándome con esa sonrisa que me hipnotizaba además de que venía vestido muy arreglado, nos dirigíamos hacia el cine pero podía percibir esas miradas de las demás chicas como veían a Dusk, eso me molestaba mucho tanto que me aferre mas fuerte a su brazo que el noto.

-¿Qué pasa Fluttershy? – me pregunto confundido por la reacción de antes

-No, no pasa nada solo sentí deseos de pegarme a ti – conteste para ocultar mi enojo y celos.

Llegamos al cine, realmente tenía muchos deseos de ver la película Bajo la misma estrella pero yo sabía que Dusk iba elegir otra y dicho quería ver la de Saw 3D pero como toda chica puse mi carita más tierna y accedió a ver la otra película, siempre funcionaba. Me adelante para apartar los lugares mientras el compraba las palomitas y dulces, aparte los lugares en medio ni muy enfrente ni muy atrás. La película había comenzado no habían pasado mas de 15 minutos cuando Dusk se había comido todas las palomitas, me enoje mucho con el por no dejarme ninguna.

-No te enojes Flutters, mira todavía están los dulces, si – dijo el tratando de arreglar el asuntos con dulces, como si yo fuera la hermana pequeña, pero de nuevo, Solo yo sabia eso.

-Hmp, me quedare con los dulces pero no te hablare por un rato – le conteste a lo que él no puso represalias, ya sabía que se me iba a pasar me conocía tan bien.

Mientras estuve viendo la película pude notar a una chica que veía a Dusk con ojos de deseo, estaba tratando de tomar su mano y coqueteándole, que se creía esa zorra que podía estar toqueteando a mi novio así de la nada, solo alcance a escuchar que iba al baño me espere unos momentos y me levante.

-¿Vas algún lado Flutters? – me pregunto.

-Si voy al tocador ¿quieres algo de la tienda? – no iban mentiras en esas palabras solo que no era del todo verdad…

- Me puedes traer unos dulces, ya sabes de esas gomitas de ositos – dijo el mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Claro – le conteste tímidamente, el beso me hizo muy feliz

Fui al baño quería regresar con mi pequeño hermano lo más rápido, entre y ahí estaba esa zorra que le coqueteaba salí para revisar que no estuviera nadie cerca, cerré despacio la puerta para que no escucharan y la tome de los cabellos tapándole la boca con la servilleta de las palomitas.

- Cállate o te arrancare el cabello maldita – dije con gran odio en mi voz lo cual la chica obedeció – así que te dedicas a coquetearle a los novios de otras personas-.

- Pensé que estaba solo y suéltame el cabello loca – decía la chica, su rostro derramando lagrimas mientras que sollozaba asustada.

- Pues no pienses pregunta primero, sabes solo te diré esto, Dusk es mío, y no dejare que una zorra como tu toque lo que por derecho me pertenece desde que nacimos – le dije con una voz suave que hizo que su cuerpo temblara debajo mío.

Tome su cabello más fuerte para después estrellar su cabeza al espejo destrozándole el rostro mientras su sangre se escurría en el cristal, golpeé varias veces el rostro de esa chica hasta que escuche un crujido dejando caer su cuerpo sin vida, con el rostro totalmente desfigurado, arranque un poco de tela de su ropa para tomarla de los brazos y encerrarla en un baño que estaba fuera de servicio, no la iban a encontrar hasta dentro de unos días. Me lave las manos para no dejar rastro de su sangre impura, la verdad no quería verme involucrada en este tipo de actos, pero eran necesarios para proteger a mi pequeño hermano, afortunadamente llegue a la parte más emocionante de la película.

- Tardaste mucho Flutters, ¿tan lejos estaba el baño? – dijo burlándose de mi.

- Me quería ver más bonita, las chicas tardamos muchos sabes – conteste con timidez y en vos baja mientras sacaba unos dulces – toma aquí tienes tus dulces

Se termino la película salí muy contenta ya que me gusto mucho, en cambio Dusk salió bostezando de la película a pesar de verla completa yo sé que no es su género favorito pero un así me hace feliz que este conmigo disfrutando esto.

- Ahora que recuerdo, esa chica extraña ya no regreso a la sala del cine – recordó Dusk ya que el siempre ha sido así, se le olvidaban las cosas hasta el ultimo momento.

- No te preocupes , te aseguro que no era nadie importa, tal vez ni la vuelvas a ver…– le respondí con una sonrisa que realmente ocultaba mi disgusto, el no tenía necesidad de recordar a esa maldita.

* * *

><p>Después un tiempo de lo sucedido en el cine, empecé a sentirme insegura y hasta posesiva, pero no podía dejar que Dusk lo supiera, no podría soportar que me dejara por otra chica, aun podía controlar este sentimiento, pero de algo estoy muy segura, nadie amara a mi hermanito tanto como yo lo amo, ¡Nadie!.<p>

Últimamente he notado como Twiligth se le pega mucho a Dusk, sentía deseos de separarlos, pero no debería de estar pensando esas cosas, están juntos por un trabajo de escuela que el profesor nos dejo, ya que el escogió los equipos no podía hacer nada, pero Twiligth es mi amiga y jamás me traicionaría, se que que nunca me robaría a mi hermano, pero no podía apartar esos pensamientos, imaginar a mi novio cercas de otra chica realmente me disgustaba. Espere a Dusk en la salida ya que le tocaba la limpieza junto con Twiligth; en unos veinte minutos salió el platicando con la pelivioleta, me dirigí hacia él para que fuéramos a comer juntos, pero no me esperaba la respuesta que me dio.

- Lo siento Fluttershy, pero no podré hoy, necesitamos terminar el proyecto para el viernes, debiste a ver visto como nos regaño el profesor estaba que echaba fuego por la boca – Dusk comenzó a imitar al maestro con sus gestos tontos pero adorables.

- Si Flutters, realmente nos dijo de todo y no quiero reprobar esa materia –agregó Twiligth – por eso necesito algo del tiempo del inepto que tienes como novio- Fue interrumpida por Dusk diciendo –Oye…- pero continuo como si nada -para terminar el trabajo.

- Entiendo entonces lo dejamos para otro día, te parece bien –sonreí para tranquilizarlo a lo cual Dusk me abrazo y me dio un beso.

- Sabes qué más quisiera yo por ir contigo, pero ese demonio de maestro no me dejara en paz jamás si no termino eso, te prometo que te lo compensare otro día – vi como lloraba desconsoladamente algo que me hizo reír, sabía que mi hermanito no era el chico más brillante de todos, pero nunca se daba por vencido y jamás rompía una promesa.

- Entonces me iré a casa, esfuércense mucho Dusk, Twiligth – me despedí de ellos, pero por dentro no me agrado la idea de que el me rechazara y se fuera con ella.

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos días en el que Dusk no me podía dedicar tiempo para salir por su proyecto con Twiligth, ya no podía soportarlo el no estar con él me hacía sentir que me estaba dejando por estar con ella, no de ninguna manera el haría eso, es ella quien lo quiere seducir, el proyecto es solo una excusa para estar cerca, no lo entiendo pero algo dentro de mi comenzó a brotar un, sentimiento que comenzaba a sobrepasar el amor y la razón.<p>

Dusk, Dusk solo podía pensar en el, lo necesitaba, era tanto el deseo de estar junto a él, podía sentir que moría y yo sé quien tenía la culpa de todo esto dolor, para mi suerte ahí estaba la causante de que no pudiera ver a mi hermano; Twiligth iba saliendo del salón de su club parece que se quedo algo tarde ya estaba por bajar por las escaleras, cuando la empuje. Escuche su grito al caer de las escaleras hasta que se golpeo contra al suelo, no se levantaba parecía que había quedado inconsciente, me fui de ese lugar para no levantar sospechas, oí la sirena de la ambulancia se habían llevado a alguien en la camilla, lógicamente sabia de quien se trataba.

Me encontraba leyendo en mi casa cuando recibí una llamada de Rarity, me dijo que viniera al hospital de Pine Creeks ya que Twiligth había sufrido un accidente, al parecer la caída no le quito la vida así decidí ir para terminar con el trabajo.

-Fluttershy qué bueno que estas aquí – me abrazo mi amiga, se veía muy preocupada, Dusk estaba sentado en sala de espera del hospital, la principal emoción en su rostro era la preocupación.

-¿Qué le paso a Twiligth? – pregunte cínicamente pero tenía que aparentar que de verdad me importaba.

-¡Twiligth cayó por las escaleras de la escuela! – aunque eso ya lo sabia, puesto que yo la empuje.

Esperamos unas pocas horas todos estaban nerviosos, yo estaba sentada en el sillón junto con Dusk mientras el me abrazaba, puesto que al ver a Rarity moviéndose de un lado a otro me molestaba y al mismo tiempo me ponía nerviosa. El doctor pregunto por los familiares de Twiligth, Rarity respondió que sus papas estaban de viaje de negocios y que su hermano mayor Shining estaba en el extranjero.

¿Se encuentra bien Twiligth? – pregunto Rarity

-No lo está, la chica tiene demasiadas fracturas en su columna y al parecer se golpeo muy fuerte en su garganta al punto que se daño las cuerdas vocales y no puede hablar- Respondió el doctor con una mirada solemne.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso Doctor? – Dusk no entendía lo muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.

-Su amiga a quedado parapléjica, lo siento mucho - finalizo el doctor para después retirase dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos, mi mejor amiga está llorando desconsoladamente aun no entendía lo que estaba pasando, yo por mi parte también comencé a llorar por mi amiga, Dusk me abrazo muy fuerte para tranquilizarme, pero yo solo sonreía ante tal noticia no pensé que terminara tan bien, aunque Twiligth aun no estaba muerta; Rarity fue a preguntarle al doctor si podíamos pasar a verla, dijo que solo 5 minutos cada uno, mi amiga paso primero para verla, después paso Dusk y finalmente pase yo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Twiligth? – pregunte, sabía que no podía hablar, pero me fije que sus ojos me miraban – sabes no sé cómo sobreviste a esa caída hubiera sido mejor que te hubieras muerto – apreté fuertemente la bolsa del suero al lado de mi

Twiligth agrando sus ojos, como no creyendo lo que le estaba diciendo, esa nueva emoción empezó a surgir de nuevo dentro de mi mientras me ponía mas histérica.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sabía Twiligth?! Siempre supe que estabas enamorada de Dusk – mis ojos no paraba de verla con una sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro mientras con mi mano estaba obstruyendo el flujo del suero – te hiciste pasar por mi amiga solo para acercarte a él, pero no te funciono-.

Se veía desesperada trataba de moverse o de emitir una palabra, me acerque lentamente hacia oído para hablarle

-Lo siento mucho Twiligth pero te has quedado parapléjica, este es tu castigo por tratar de quitarme a mi hermano, jamás volverás a moverte, y si, el es mi hermano menor, ese que les mencione a ti y a Rarity que se separo de mi cuando éramos pequeños… – le susurre con la voz más dulce y tétrica que pude lograr.

Salí de la habitación, en ese momento el doctor paso a revisar a Twiligth para ver cómo estaba todo, salió apresurado para llamar a las enfermeras el paciente estaba grave, estuvieron unos minutos en la habitación no entendíamos lo que paso hasta que doctor no dio la noticia de que Twiligth se había muerto, Rarity quedó en shock, el doctor menciono que la causa de eso fue una muerte cerebral, el suero quedo obstruido y su cerebro no lo soporto, por eso no se pudo hacer nada, por dentro estaba feliz realmente no pensé que moriría por el shock que eso le cause, abrace a mi Dusk para que sintiera mi dolor aunque sea físico porque emocional no sentía nada mas que satisfacción.

-Lo siento mucho Flutters – me decía el triste por la noticia

-Yo también lo siento – le dije mientras me apoyaba en su pecho - Bye, bye Twiligth – la despedí desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Desde que Twiligth murió, las cosas estaban un poco decaídas, Rarity aun no superaba su muerte, en cambio mi personalidad cambio, ya no confiaba mucho en mis amigas a excepción de Rarity, no me alejaba de Dusk quería estar con él todo el tiempo, el parecía que no se daba cuenta que me había vuelto posesiva con él.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado esta tarde Fluttershy? – me pregunto

-Podemos ir a tu departamento, quiero estar sola contigo – le respondí tímidamente jugando con mi cabello.

Dusk, solo asintió, salimos solo para que luego de unos momentos entendiera el inuendo de esa respuesta, mi miro sonrojado y luego de asegurarle que era lo que quería continuamos, fuimos a su departamento, el vivía solo, sus padres adoptivos murieron en un accidente de trafico, así que no había problema con que nos interrumpieran, para mi sorpresa su habitacion estaba bastante limpia..

-¿Estás segura de esto Flutters? – pregunto Dusk parecía no muy seguro, preguntando mas por mí que por él.

-Si, sabes yo quiero hacerlo, además va a ser con la persona que más amo en el mundo conteste pero aun se me notaba que estaba un poco nerviosa, lo tome por el cuello y bese su labios, Dusk correspondió el beso que se fue volviendo más intenso, me cargo y me deposito en la cama suavemente mientras besaba mi cuello apago las luces y esa fue como la noche más especial de vida, cuando me entregué a mi amado.

* * *

><p>Después de unos días de haber tenido la noche más especial de mi vida, mi amor obsesivo-posesivo se convirtió en algo mas fuerte hacia Dusk, mis pensamiento solo estaban llenos de él, lo necesitaba, quería estar siempre con el alejar a cualquier chica que tuviera cerca y fue cuando paso que la persona que menos me esperaba me traicionara. Dusk no me respondía, fueron como diez llamadas y ninguna la contesto, le envié 20 mensajes y ninguno me lo regreso me imaginaba las peores cosas, de seguro debe tener el celular apagado dios porque debe ser tan distraído, ya había pasado 10 minutos desde el último mensaje que le envíe, iba terminando las compras cuando los vi, Rarity estaba demasiado cerca de Dusk parece que lo está… no, no puede ser, parece que…, esto debe ser un error, Rarity jamás me traicionaría, no ella de entre todas, mi mejor amiga.<p>

Llegue a mi casa y subí a mi habitación, algo dentro mi se rompió solo susurraba la únicas palabras que necesitaba, Dusk, Dusk, Dusk, Dusk, no podía vivir sin esas palabras, si no estaba con el, solo había una culpable en todo esto, reía diciendo esto, ya sabía lo que debía hacer, todo sea por el amor que siento por él. Salí de la casa hacia donde trabajaba Rarity para esperarla, estaba lloviendo, era un hermoso clima, no sé cómo expresarlo pero la lluvia me hacía sentir bien, por fin ella salió fui a saludarla como de costumbre y la invite a caminar le dije que pasáramos por un atajo para llegar más rápido, lo cual ella acepto seguimos caminando hasta que decidí hablar.

-Rarity te quiero decir algo importante – hable fuerte con el objetivo de que ella volteara y me mirara

-¿Qué es Flutters? – giraba hacia mí con una sonrisa, maldita sea todavía te atreves a sonreír así maldita zorra.

-Te quiero ver muerta – respondí agarrándola del cuello para estrangularla

-¿Pero… qué estás…. haciendo Fluttershy? – decía tratando de liberarse pero entre mas luchara mas fuerte le apretaba el cuello, hasta que con una patada me arrojo al suelo

Cuando Rarity se acerco todo acabo le clave un cuchillo en su estomago el cual saque y volví a enterrar varias veces, ella solo se hizo para atrás mientras veía la sangre en sus manos, se arrodillo para contener un poco la hemorragia, yo me levante tenía su sangre por toda mi ropa y un poco en mi cara.

-¿Por qué Flutters? – me cuestiono por lo que hice, enserio quería saber, ella más que nadie, como se atrevía…

-Fue porque me traicionaste Rarity, ¡tú me traicionaste! – Le grite mientras me quitaba la bufanda y limpiaba mi rostro para luego arrodillarme y volver a estrangularla – tendrás el mismo final que esa chica y Twiligth, te voy a matar por trata de robarme a Dusk-

-No lo puedo creer Fluttershy, tu mataste a Twiligth por es… – pero no la deje terminar ya que llego al limite la había asfixiado completamente mientras su sangre se esparcía por el suelo, mis ojos ya no reflejaban nada estaban vacíos mientras me alejaba del callejón, me dirigía al departamento de Dusk la lluvia limpiaba la sangre que tenia, hacia que mis ojos lloraran falsamente pensando en lo que iba a hacer después, pero me di cuenta que no había nada que pensar este acto le mostraría cuanto lo amo que nadie lo querrá tanto como lo quiero a él.

* * *

><p>Llegue al departamento de Dusk, toque y el enseguida me abrió se preocupo al ver sangre en mi ropa y de lo empapada que estaba, podía verlo en sus ojos estaba preocupado por mí.<p>

-¿Qué sucedió Flutters, y esa sangre? – se asusto mucho al verme mientras me tomaba de los hombros.

-No te preocupes no es mía, es de otra persona – le sonreía como siempre le hacia

-¿No es tuya? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – puede ver la expresión de confusión en su rostro lo que le dije lo asusto un poco.

-Dime Dusk ¿me amas mucho? – le pregunte abrazándole, para sentir su calor

-Claro Flutters, te amo demasiado no se qué haría sin ti, además hoy es 23 de septiembre, es nuestro aniversario – menciono, el se acordó de nuestro aniversario.

-Sabes, tu eres mío, te amo tanto que mataría a cualquier chica que se acercara a ti, y quisiera apartarte de mi lado - dije abrazándolo más fuerte, no quería alejarlo de mi lado.

-Eso suena muy aterrador Flutters, ¿sería tu lado oscuro? – el rió ante su comentario.

-Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre, que jamás te vayas, por eso, Feliz Aniversario Hermano- Le dije mi secreto antes de cumplir mi cometido.

Atravesé su abdomen con el mismo cuchillo que utilice para matar a Rarity, mi mejor amiga, solo vi su mirada de incredulidad que me veía como preguntándome porque lo había hecho, quería que Dusk viera todo el amor que sentía por él, lo amaba tanto que lo quería ver muerto antes de que otra chica me lo quitara, lo acuchille de nuevo por la espalda repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, tantas veces que la sangre saltaba a chorros de su cuerpo, mis mano estaban tan llenas de su sangre.

Fue tu culpa Dusk, solo tuya por dejarme y salir con esas chicas, por eso tuve que matarte para que estuvieras solo conmigo, lloraba intensamente abrazando el cuerpo de mi hermano, mi mente había creado esa pequeña solución, levante la mirada para encontrarme con una pequeña caja que estaba en la mesa, me levante y la mire, era un regalo y a su lado había una carta, la tome y comencé a leerla.

"Flutters feliz aniversario, sabes escribí esta carta de felicitación y de disculpas, me matarías si supieras que se me olvido, Rarity tuvo que recordármelo así que le pedí ayuda para que me ayudara a escogerte un regalo, no te contestaba porque quería darte una sorpresa jeje, espero que te guste mucho tu regalo de aniversario, te amo demasiado Fluttershy"

Dusk

Salí corriendo del departamento de Dusk, esto no era posible entonces todo lo que paso fue solo mi imaginación, el jamás me quiso dejar, siempre me amo; como si me fuera a creer esto, rompí la carta en muchas partes tal vez solo era una mera excusa para redimirse eso pensaba mientras la lluvia golpeaba fuerte sobre mi ser y la noche ocultaba mi locura.

* * *

><p>Han pasado 8 años, ahora tengo 25 años trabajo en el refugio de animales de Pine Creeks como veterinaria, en estos momentos estoy preparando el desayuno para mi hijo a quien adoro tanto.<p>

-Dawn el desayuno ya esta, se te va ha hacer tarde para la escuela – lo llame para que bajara

-Ya voy– contesto bajando las escaleras, el era demasiado rápido, demasiado enérgico –que bien me encantan los waffles mamá.

Dawm Shine era el nombre de mi niño si tuviera que describirlo es que es la viva imagen de su papá, era tan escandaloso, perseverante con la única diferencia de que Dawn era más listo era el mejor de su clase estaba muy orgullosa de mi hijo, escuche el camión que se detuvo en la entrada.

-Nos vemos mamá, adiós papá – dándome un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndose de la foto que estaba en un estante al lado de la puerta.

-Que tengas un buen día Dawn –lo despedí desde la entrada, cerré la puerta y fui a mi habitación poniéndole el seguro, abrí mi armario y saque una pequeña bolsa la cual abrí mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Nuestro hijo ha crecido mucho sabes, es igual que tú en todo, este es el regalo que me diste aquella noche que fuimos uno… – dije mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Dusk riendo de la felicidad que me ocasionaba estos momento que tenia de estar a su lado

-Yo era la única que podía amarte tanto – mientras le daba un beso - te dije que estaríamos juntos para siempre…-

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, creo que me excedí un poco ( Cof cof Demasiado ) con este cap, como siempre, si quieren un oneshot de este tipo, solo mándenme un PM con la pareja que quieren incluso sin son Ocs, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de Reviews y nos vemos la próxima!.<strong>


	2. Incluso si tengo que Obligarte

**Shadow: Aquí esta el cap numero 3, este cap es especial, pues lo escribí mientras comía dulces, gomitas de ositos para ser mas exactos, y es la mitad de otra historia con otra pareja diferente, pero que ambas pasan al unísono, como sea, este es el Twiligth x Trixie que les prometí, Dulces pesadillas…**

* * *

><p>Trixie abrió la puerta y entro en su casa. Ella estaba tanto enojada como sorprendida. ¿Cómo podrían todos esos ponis pensar mal de ella? La gran y poderosa Trixie, todos la miraban con desprecio y repugnancia. Ningún pony se molestó en pensar por un momento, solo por un momento, que ella simplemente quería la atención de cierta pony en particular.<p>

Dejó caer su sombrero sobre su perchero y se desabrochó su capa fácilmente con su magia. Se puso de pie delante de un espejo, mirándose a sí misma de nuevo. Ella se aseguraba de estar esplendida todos los días, tal vez, solo tal vez, su pony especial se fijaría en ella. Se dio un guiño, susurrando suavemente para sí misma.

-Ella va a amarte…-

Se dio vuelta y se marcho a un anexo nuevo de su casa rodante, apagó las luces de la casa, un resplandor misterioso que viene de detrás de una cortina. Camino hasta esta sacando la cortina con su magia mientras seguía susurrando.

-Ella se dará cuenta de ti…-

Al retirarla, un resplandor naranja ilumino el lugar, una serie de velas lilas, cuya claridad incrementaba de manera escalar rodeaban un altar, en esta, la foto en un marco mostrando la obsesión y amor platónico de Trixie, a su vista, aun en el cuadro era tan hermosa...

-Incluso si debes obligarla...-

Ella acerco sus labios a la fotografía, dándole un beso como soñaba dárselo a la pony de la fotografía, mientras pensaba en todo lo que podrían hacer cuando estén juntas.

-Trixie te tendrá muy pronto ... mi dulce ... Twiligth Sparkle.

* * *

><p>-Twiligth!,TWILIGTH!- Una voz muy conocida por la unicornio lavanda grito, Spike parecía muy preocupado, pero Twiligth no tenia ganas de levantarse, la noche pasada el pequeño bebe dragón le advirtió que tendría que dormir temprano, pero ella decidió que no lo necesitaba y que podría leer hasta las 2 de la mañana, Mala decisión.<p>

-Ahora no Spilke…- Gruño ella desde debajo de su almohada, no podía ser tan serio lo que queria, Spike en la entrada invito a pasar a la invitada antes de irse donde Twiligth y sonriendo de manera maliciosa dijo.

-Oh bueno… tendré que decirle a Fluttershy que tendrán que posponer su cita…-

Ante la mención del nombre de la Pegaso amarilla, Twiligth a una velocidad nunca antes vista se levanto, arreglo su melena y luego de asegurarse que estaba presentable, bajo con rapidez encontrándose con Fluttershy alzando una ceja confundida en la entrada de su casa, mientras que Spike la miraba con una Póker Face perfecta.

Luego de una corta despedida, ambas yeguas salieron del lugar, recorriendo todo Ponyville, ambas muy sonrojadas, aun incomodas por su nueva relación, pero imposible mas felices, luego de caminar un poco, notaron una gran cantidad de Ponys observando algo, luego de ir a mirar, vieron que era el Show viajero de Trixie, la unicornio celeste estaba haciendo de nuevo su acto de Ilusionismo, pero perdía rápidamente clientela, algunos hasta la abucheaban, Twiligth y Fluttershy solo miraron hasta que el acto termino, antes de marcharse juntas.

Trixie no podía moverse, ella sólo podía mirar. Ella dejó de respirar. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, y ella simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, entre el publico, su amor la observaba, estaba acompañada por una de sus amigas pero eso no importaba, ELLA estaba mirándola.

-Ven Flutters ... vámonos ...- Twiligth tomo a la pegaso amarilla con su casco y empezó a alejarse. Trixie no podía soportar ver a Twiligth alejarse. Sus piernas temblaron y un temblor de apodero de sus labios, pero antes de que se alejara totalmente, ella recupero el control de su cuerpo.

-¡Espera!- Ella gritó tan fuerte como pudo, la pareja se volteo a mirarla –Twiligth Sparkle, a pasado mucho tiempo y Trixie queria saludarte- Ella le sonrió.

-Emm si hola Trixie…- Twiligth dijo no muy segura.

-bien ...- Los pensamientos de Trixie corrieron rápido mientras trataba de pensar en algo que decir.

-bien…?- Twiligth pregunto mirando de reojo a Fluttershy la cual estaba ligeramente nerviosa por estar en la presencia de Trixie.

-Trixie necesita ayuda con un hechizo! Y Trixie necesita practicarlo!- Trixie gritó rápidamente. Y pues ... Trixie estaba preguntando ... uhmm .. tu eres bueno con la magia no ...- Trixie comenzó a sonreír, que oculta su deseo de reír feliz, tal vez podría ejecutar su plan ahora. -¿verdad?-

-Si pero ahora no puedo… estoy en una cita- Respondió sonriendo a Fluttershy.

Trixie se rió, pero por dentro toda su alegría se cambio por ira. -Trixie se preguntaba si podría convencerte para ayudar a Trixie con este nuevo hechizo ... Trixie tiene que partir mañana y es algo muy importante ...necesito la ayuda de alguien que sea buena en la magia .- Trixie miró hacia atrás, escondiendo su enrojecido rostro, parte por la vergüenza de decir que alguien es mejor que ella y parte por la ira que sentía.

-La verdad no se…-Empezó Twiligth

-Por supuesto que puedes- Fluttershy alzó la vista hacia Twiligth con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

-Pero- Twilight se sorprendió.

-Nuestra cita puede esperar, ella parece estar pidiendo de todo corazón- Fluttershy respondió, dándole una sincera sonrisa a Trixie.

Twiligth trató de discutir, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Con un suspiro, ella pensó en su situación. Tal vez podría utilizar este tiempo para llegar a conocer a Trixie mejor. Tal vez había algo en ella que nadie veía que la haría una mejor persona. -...Bien ...- Ella finalmente dijo.

Trixie tuvo que contener su emoción al oír esas palabras. Hoy tenia que ser el día más afortunado de su vida. Se acercó a Twiligth, tratando el fin de controlar su temblor.

-¿Pero que pasa con nuestra cita?- Twiligth pregunto mientras Trixie se acercaba.

-Mañana podemos tener una cita doble , Dusk y Octavia volverán de Canterlot hoy por la noche y podemos ir con ellos, nos vemos Trixie – saludo con rapidez a la unicornio – Nos vemos Twiligth..- Dijo antes de darle un beso casto en los labios, y marcharse en dirección a su cabaña, probablemente para atender a sus animales.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Twiligth y Trixie se miraron. Uno de los rostros mostraba molestia, mientras el otro morstraba admiración.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Twiligth, con impaciencia.

-O-oh! ¡Por supuesto! Trixie te pide disculpas! ¿Te gustaría venir con Trixie a su casa para practicar?- Trixie trató de sonar lo mas tranquila que podía.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- Twiligth sonrío de manera incomoda.

Trixie encabezó la marcha mientras los dos caminaban hacia su casa, con una sonrisa maníaca sobre su cara.

-Bueno ... este es el hogar de Trixie!- Ella sonrió y presento su hogar a su invitada, sonriendo alegremente.

-En realidad es ... muy agradable!- Twiligth miró a su alrededor. No era en absoluto lo que ella esperaba. Estaba tan limpio y ordenado, estaba muy bien decorado, y había una estantería. Twiligth sonrió, pensando que esto no sería tan malo.

-G-gracias!- Trixie casi chilló. -Ahora .. sobre ese hechizo ...-

-Oh, sí, por supuesto!- Twiligth le sonrió. -¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga?-

-Bueno ... primero tienes que relajarte y ponerte comoda!- Trixie corrió hacia una silla y la empujó hacia Twiligth, instándola a sentarse. Twiligth sonrió y levantó una ceja.

-Bueno?- Ella se rió y se sentó.

-Y hay que relajarse por completo , de otra forma la magia no funcionara!- Trixie rebotó hacia un estante de libros y sacó un libro, pasando las páginas con cuidado.

-Está bien ...- Twilight miró el libro, no era uno que conociera. Cerró los ojos, relajada, y sintió la presencia de caída mágica sobre ella. Siempre se sintió tan agradable estar envuelta en algo tan reconfortante. Quizás Trixie realmente era una buena persona!

Mientras se concentraba Trixie, sonrió y se rió, era un sonido áspero y tenebroso. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, el libro estaba vacío, dentro tenia una jeringa hipodérmica con un liquido trasparente, lo ultimo que Twiligth sintió fue un ligero piquete en el cuello.

* * *

><p>Aturdida y confundida, Twiligth despertó de su estupor y se fijo en sus alrededores. Ella estaba aun el la casa de Trixie. La confusión en la mente de Twiligth se aclaró un poco y se dio cuenta que estaba atado y sentado, en una silla. Correas de cuero sostenían su cuerpo, patas delanteras y traseras atadas al suelo o a la silla, respectivamente. Una correa pasaba sobre su frente sosteniéndola contra el reposacabezas de la silla.<p>

-¿Hola? Ayuda! Hay algún pony allí?-

Un risa detrás Twiligth respondió a su pregunta. Un chirrido como el una silla que estaba arrastrandoce aterro a Twiligth mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Hola, Twilight Sparkle. Es bueno ver que ya despertaste.-

La silla se colocó al lado de Twiligth y su agresor se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la silla. Trixie estaba sonriendo ante ella con una expresión tétrica.

-Trixie ... en nombre de Equestria que estás haciendo! ¡Déjame salir de una vez!-

Trixie sonrió y echándose hacia atrás, le dio una patada, golpeando a su víctima en la nariz con mucha fuerza. Twiligth gritó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor y miedo.

-Eres mía ahora Twilight Sparkle. Trixie lleva tanto tiempo queriendo ser amiga tuya, podríamos haber aprendido mucho la uno de la otra, pero nunca paso ...-

Twiligth sollozó y luchó contra sus ataduras.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Trixie, iba a ayudarte con tu hechizo, íbamos a ser amigas, que es lo que estas haciendo?-

Trixie presiono el rostro de Twiligth y la apretó con tanta fuerza que la pony cautiva pensó que sus ojos se saltarían de sus cuencas.

-Trixie debió haberte dicho. Debería haber dicho que cómo se sentía. Trixie es una pony débil ... me gustas ... . Trixie quería decirte lo mucho que te adoraba pero esas amigas tontas se ponían en mi contra, y tu te pusiste de su lado ... -

Twiligth seguía aterrorizada. ¿Por qué Trixie había ocultado todas estas emociones? Claro, el amor no era correspondido ... Twilight estaba muy segura de que amaba a Fluttershy.

-Yo ... lo siento Trixie. No me di cuenta cómo te sentías ... y yo debería haber sido más sensible acerca de tus sentimientos. Así que, ¿Qué tal si me desatas, vamos a tener una charla sin hacernos ningún daño! ¿Verdad? Trixie? -

Twiligth dio la sonrisa más grande que pudo pero Trixie no parecía dejarse llevar.

-Trixie lo siente, Twiligth. No puedo dejarte ir. Tu me amarás ... pero será bajo las condiciones de Trixie. Trixie a descubierto una manera de que podamos ser felices juntas para siempre y no tendrás que fingir -.

El pánico invadió a Twiligth. Trixie tenia muy claros problemas mental, generalmente Twiligth trataría de ayudar a cualquier pony en estas condiciones estar atado a una silla y a merced de un pony inestable no era un buen lugar para estar.

-Vamos, Trixie. Creo que eres hermosa! Y inteligente. Podríamos ser amigas! Yo no tendría que fingir, mira lo mucho que tenemos en común!-

Trixie suspiró y puso su nariz contra la oreja de Twiligth.

-Amigas ... es el problema. Necesito mucho más. Trixie necesita a Twiligth para amarme! Pero no temas, yo tengo una manera de hacer que seas mía para siempre, e estado practicando.-

Trixie se concentro y mostró una ilusión de lo que practico, mostrando a varios ponys, con los cráneos abiertos mientras Trixie removía tajos de sus cerebros, luego disponía de los resultados, la ultima ilusión mostró el mismo proceso, practicado en Gilda, terminando mejor que los otros

Twiligth sollozó un poco y luchaba contra sus ataduras.

-Trixie ... ¿qué has hecho! Esto es monstruoso! Por favor!-

-Monstruoso? Ahora Twiligth, Trixie sabe que no es muy agradable. El IQ de los experimentos que sobrevivieron a la operación excepcionalmente baja, pero todavía tenían sentimientos. Gilda fue mi mejor experimento hasta el momento. Claro, hubo algunos contratiempos. Sospecho que me corté un poco en su cerebro que controlaba su sistema excretor. De ahí que tendría que usar pañal. Pero no te preocupes, ahora sé dónde evitar. No voy a dejar que te pase a ti. -

-Esto es una locura! Por favor, Trixie, para!-

-No Twiligth. Es el momento de hacerte mi marioneta amorosa. Tu coeficiente intelectual es lo que hace que no puedas amarme. Trixie no cree que tu jamás podrías amar a un pony que no es tan inteligente como tu. Así que... me voy a llevar esa carga lejos de ti. serás algo tan tonto como un poste y me amarás. Seremos felices para siempre! -

Trixie se levantó y cogió un rollo de tela de una mesa a un costado. Twiligth abrió la boca para gritar pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, fue amordazada con la tela.

-Trixie no va a mentir, Twiligth. Esto va a doler. Principalmente pasar más allá de la placa de tu cráneo. Una vez hecho esto, no es tan malo. No lo recordarás después de todos modos. Trixie esta tan emocionada! He esperado tanto este día ... -

Las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Twiligth. Trixie se puso detrás de ella, fuera de la vista y Twiligth oía instrumentos metálicos moviéndose .La parte posterior de su cabeza se sentía frío. Había Trixie ya había afeitado su melena? Twiligth oró a Celestia que algún pony se percatara de su secuestro y que ... estén listos para rescatarla de esta loca pony. Pensamientos de rescate desaparecieron como el dolor de un corte afilado comenzó en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Twiligth no podía moverse mientras ella gemía de dolor en la mordaza.

-Vez Twiligth, esta parte no duró mucho. Estoy cortando un fragmento de tu piel y tu carne . Entonces ya sólo tendre que cortar un poco de tu cráneo para tener acceso a la parte que de verdad importa!-

El dolor intenso continuó hasta que Trixie sacó el trozo de piel del hueso. El sonido de una herramienta que cae en un plato de acero se escuchó y luego una nueva sensación golpeó Twiligth; vibración, aserrado en la parte posterior de su cabeza. No, no dolía tanto pero la hacia sentir mareada.

-No falta mucho mi amor. ahora ... hay que ir.-

Twiligth escuchó un sonido de estallido mientras que Trixie extraía una parte de su cráneo. Mordiendo duro en la mordaza, las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos.

-Twiligth ya es hora. Para decir adiós a tu antigua vida. Me voy a liberar de tu molesta inteligencia para poder mostrarte todo mi amor!-

Twiligth no sentía nada mientras Trixie comenzó a raspar pequeñas capas de su cerebro sacándolas y dejándolas caer en su plato de estaño. Trixie observaba cuidadosamente cualquier reacción por parte de Twiligth. Ella no quería ningún error. Lo suficiente de Twiligth necesitaba ser modificado demasiado la dejaría lisiado o en estado de coma. Cambio de pañales de Gilda antes de deshacerse de ella fue muy molesto y ella preferiría tener una amante totalmente limpia y ligeramente independiente.

El sonido del raspado continuaba, las capas de la vida y la personalidad de Twiligth que se retiraban con cada fragmento. Twiligth era todavía consciente pero ella estaba empezando a sentirse extraña ella momentáneamente olvidando dónde estaba, qué estaba pasando, el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo se estremecía por alguna razón no sentía miedo. Sus vista se nublo por un segundo, mientras su oreja derecha caía inmóvil, y empezaba a reír por lo bajo

Trixie tomó la mordaza de la boca de Twiligth y una gran cantidad de baba goteaba. Twiligth gimió, pero no era un gemido de dolor, sólo desorientación. Los ojos de Trixie se encontraron con los ojos de su nueva amante. Lo había hecho, había eliminado lo suficiente de Twiligth sin perderla por completo.

-Buhhh ... jejeje ... hola Trixie!- , Hablaba con dificultad, sonrojándose un poco como un ruido sucio detrás de ella indica que se había mojado y ensuciado encima, haciendo un desastre en toda la silla y el suelo. Trixie no estaba enojada, tal vez la falta de control era algo inevitable debido a la naturaleza de la operación.

-No te preocupes mi amor, Trixie te va a limpiar una vez que te haya arreglado esa herida de arriba! No podemos dejar que la herida se quede abierta.-

Trixie le quitó las ataduras de las piernas y Twiligth pateó felizmente, riendo como una potrilla. Su pelaje se sentía calido y húmedo donde se había ensuciado Ella no sabía quién era ella, quien solía ser, pero no sentía miedo. Trixie había reducido abismalmenete su coeficiente intelectual y sus recuerdos a los de una potrilla y con una parte tan importante de su cerebro destrozada y retirada, nunca recuperaría esa inteligencia de nuevo. Fue perfecta.

Trixie amorosamente coció las heridas de Twiligth y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella estaba un poco mareada en sus pies, puede ser que tenga que volver a aprender algunas cosas. Esa noche se sentó y Trixie pacientemente le enseño a Twilight Sparkle todo lo que ella quería que ella supiera. El bajo coeficiente intelectual y la pérdida casi total de la memoria hacen que sea fácil de reeducar a Twilight para creer que ella era una yegua sin educación y dedicada pareja de toda la vida de Trixie.

Cuando la cabeza de Twilight se recupero, su incontinencia se detuvo y la pareja comenzó a vivir con satisfacción como pareja. Como nunca había conocido nada diferente, Twilight Sparkle estaba profundamente enamorada y disfrutó de los placeres sexuales que Trixie le mostró. La operación había reducido un poco el equilibrio de Twiligth, haciendo de ella sea un poco torpe pero adorable.

Trixie y Twiligth viajaron Equestria, Trixie realizaba su espectáculo de magia con Twiligth haciéndole compañía. Había perdido todo su talento mágico. El viaje era peligroso para ella pues tendía a extraviarse cuando no era vigilada, Twilight Sparkle era una pony muy conocida y no sería difícil de reconocer. Trixie utilizo un hechizo de glamour para esconder sus facciones, manteniendo su pelaje lavanda, con una crin negra azabache y sin cutie mark.

Los que se reunían con Trixie y su peculiar pareja, dulce e inocente siempre quedaron encantados y curiosos de cómo se conocieron. Twiligth cree que se conocieron y se enamoraron en la escuela, como les contaba la historia a sus oyentes siempre les parecía muy tierno y un ejemplo de amor verdadero, implorándoles siempre a quedarse un poco más en cada ciudad, pero siempre siguiendo adelante, ganando los bits y el trabajo hacia su sueño de comprar un teatro en Canterlot.

Habían pasado tres años desde eso, Twiligth era velada al igual que todas las victimas de la masacre de la estación de tren, donde ella y aproximadamente 70 ponys fueron asesinados de una manera tan brutal que los restos nunca fueron reconocidos, siendo el único cadáver reconocible el de su novia Fluttershy, a la cual le arrancaron las alas y el corazón esa fatídica noche, seguían buscando al asesino, de lo cual lo único que se sabia era que era un unicornio macho de pelaje amarillo…

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN, ese es el final coordinado, en otro oneshot (No necesariamente el próximo capitulo pero uno en el futuro) , se nos contara otra historia y entraremos en detalle de lo que paso en la estación de tren esa noche, como sea, tengo 4 pedidos, los cuales aun estoy trabajando y empezare a publicar en Enero, por mientras, en estas navidades y lo que queda de diciembre, reposteare aquí mi Trhee-shot When angels loses their Wings, una versión con muchos menos errores ortográficos, y mucho mas organizada y estilizada, como sea, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, alcen una mano mientras dejan su review si creen que este servidor tiene serios problemas mentales y debería ir a un psiquiatra , matta-ne!<strong>


	3. Broken Body: Magdalena

**Shadow: Ok, Feliz navidad a todos, yo aquí desde la casa de mis padres,les traigo el repost que les prometí en el cap anterior, es un Twishy y serán tres caps, a diferencia de los otros caps anteriores, este no tendrá un final gore ni triste, pero es digno de esta colección por los temas de tristeza y angustia que se tocan, como sea, disfruten de mi mejor trabajo en mi opinión, When Angels Loses Their Wings cap 1.**

* * *

><p>Twiligth resoplo su cabello con nostalgia y los lóbulos de sus orejas se enrojecieron en el fresco de la noche. Las calles estaban casi desoladas, su única compañía es el viento que silbaba a través de las hojas de los árboles. Los jardines estaban cubiertos de rocío y el estado de ánimo era calmado y blanco en el cielo, una inmensidad celeste observando pasivamente a ella.<p>

Pensó las olas que deben estar azotando contra la costa de las playas de Toluca Lake. Recordaba haber estudiado que esa agua negra era sanguinaria. Tuvo la visión de todas las personas que desaparecieron allí abajo, sus manos huesudas todavía suplicantes a ser arrastradas de nuevo hasta el aire después de que ya se habían ahogado.

Tal vez todos ellos jamás pensaron ser atrapados hacia abajo en un ojo en alguna parte en el lago.

Quizás ese lago tenía un voraz apetito .

De esa manera, se acordó de el puente Golden Gate, un milagro que sólo había visto en fotos. La grandeza de la terminación de su vida no había sido más que una ilusión. La verdad era que los que saltaron de el Golden Gate siempre en sus últimos segundos desearon no caer , porque una vez que lleguen al agua, sus huesos se romperían y la fuerza sería como una rama en un tornado. Finalmente sabrían cómo un pececito se sentía cando estaba siendo arrojado al inodoro. ¡Qué sensación.

Estar viva y ahora que tiene tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto, ella podría decir ahora que las aguas de Toluca Lake no han sido generosas tampoco. Evaluó su más reciente fantasía suicidio: desaparecer en aquella negrura con Fluttershy y su coche. De alguna manera, ella siempre imaginó que estaría sentada plácidamente en el asiento del conductor, viendo la salida del agua por encima de sus ventanas y la fuga de aire a través de los bordes de las puertas del coche. Los ojos ciegos de su acompañante se abrirían y su boca sin sentimientos se romperían en una sonrisa suave. Al estar tan orgullosa de ella. Ahora podrían descansar en paz, Twiligth.

Eso no fue más que un cuento de hadas.

Fluttershy había dicho que sus propias fantasías habían sido tontas, exageradamente idealizadas y sentimentales . Ella imagino, como es que Fluttershy trato de matarse cuando se conocieron, que su muerte iba a encajar como el zapato de cristal de Cenicienta.

Había logrado sostenerla al borde del puente.

Aunque las aguas estaban hambrientas, su amor por la vida estaba extinguido hace ya mucho tiempo, y su corazón negro como la tinta, todavía se negó a dar la espalda. Ella la que tal vez no la conocía, pero lo que sea que le pasaba no merecía la pena de su muerte y ella no lo estaba haciendo para conseguir algo.

-Voy a tirarme antes de que tu lo hagas-, le dijo.

Por supuesto que todo había sido una mentira. Su vida no dependía de si ella terminaba o no con la suya, pero en ese momento, estaba tan desesperada y sola que creería todo.

Fue entonces, engañada para pensar que ella podía soportar ser responsable de otra vida perdida, en ese instante se quebro. Se sentó en el borde de el puente, mirando una fotografía en su mano, que mostraba a tal vez una Fluttershy de 7 años sonriendo con un niño parecido a ella frente a una chimenea. Ella le dijo que no quería que se suicidara a causa de ella. Ella ya había tomado una vida.

-Me estás obligando a vivir!- Fluttershy le gritó.

En la calle, sin aliento en un pequeño callejón, terminó en frente a una pared de ladrillo y una pequeña montaña de basura. Ella la encontró allí, de pie contra la pared, con los ojos en el suelo y una franja de su pelo liso y rosado sobre su rostro. Llevaba el mismo suéter largo de todos los días y que se negaba a cambiar. Cuando llegaba el momento de limpiarlo le advertiría a Twiligth que no mirara porque ella tendría que quitárselo y estaría en su ropa interior. No te hagas ideas divertidas. Maldita.

Ella nunca prestó atención a los nombres. Eso es todo lo que eran. Si la hacía sentir mejor el degradarla, entonces estaba bien para ella. Si te hace sentir mejor, Fluttershy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella arrastraba las palabras. Aún así, ella no levantó la cabeza. Maldita.

Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, una distancia prudente lejos de ella por si acaso ella se asustaba. Fluttershy podría ser la criatura más volátil en sus peores tiempos. Sólo esperaba que ese dolor de los recuerdos se dispersara tan rápidamente como llegaban en la noche.

-Fluttershy, sabes que es peligroso salir por la noche. Debes volver a casa.-

Tenía que elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. Si no decía las frases correctas, si no eran del tamaño adecuado, Fluttershy podría llegar a estar muy enojada.

Ella era como un sonámbulo. Twiligth nunca pudo despertarla de estos estados de ánimo, o de obligarla a enfrentar la realidad. No había otra realidad cuando ella estaba así.

-¿Qué casa?- ella se burló.

-Nuestra casa-. respondio en voz baja.

-No tengo una.-

-Sí lo haces. Tu vives conmigo.-

-Yo no vivo contigo. Tu quieres atraparme allí. Para que me puedas hacer cosas malas a mí.-

-Yo nunca te haría nada malo a ti, Fluttershy. Lo sabes.-

-Mi casa se quemó. Se quemo hasta los cimientos, yo la queme. Eso ... el fuego se lo comió todo como leña! Eso es lo que era esa casa. Un gran haz de leña.- Ella escupió en el suelo, como si se tratara de los restos de su casa odiada.-¡Que se vayan.-

-No, nuestra casa sigue en pie. Esperando para que volcamos a casa.-

_Nosotras, Juntas._

Twiligth se estremeció por dentro. Estaba nerviosa cuanto a trataba de recuperar de nuevo a la Fluttershy normal de uno de sus estados emocionales.

-Nosotros?- Escupió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Vio como sus ojos brillaban con una rabia de una manera que sólo los ojos de Fluttershy podían.

-Papá, no hay nosotros. Nunca hubo,si alguna vez lo hubo dejo de haberlo luego de que mataste a Dusk!-

Fluttershy no veía a Twiligth.

Luchó consigo misma, con todas las frases de su mente posiblemente podría formular, y por todo lo que se le ocurrió, una pequeña palabra. Dentro de ellas sería suficiente para ofenderle e insinuar cosas que no quería decir, y hacer que Fluttershy se vuelva a encoger aún más en su oscuridad.

Estaba segura de que si se acercaba a ella, ella sin duda entraría en un estado de de cólera.

Ella podría incluso tratar de matar a su padre por segunda vez.

¿Cómo podía ella sonar como un hombre que nunca conoció? Twiligth se mordió el labio.

Dulces suplicas no servirían. Ese monstruo que se hacia llamar "Padre" las empleó una y otra vez. No hay palabras de reprimenda, o rabia o rencor. Esas eran demasiadas .El padre de Fluttershy, la bestia que asesino a su propio hijo y abuso sexualmente de su hija por años. Era a el a quien Twiligth estaba personificando involuntariamente

Tendría que utilizar un nuevo enfoque.

Y así, Twiligth la dejó allí.

* * *

><p>Alrededor de las tres de la mañana ella empezó a escuchar la música suave de su timbre. Ella saltó de la cama con sus pies entumecidos y caminó con cautela hacia la puerta, tratando de canalizar su inmenso alivio y no parecer demasiado ansiosa por responder a su llamada.<p>

Fluttershy odiaba las miradas de preocupación en los rostros de las personas. Le recordaban a su madre, esa perra inútil que nunca hizo nada, se negó a reconocer que su hijo fue asesinado y que su propia hija estaba siendo violada por su propio marido.

Maldita.

El rostro de Fluttershy estaba desarreglado por las lágrimas. Su flequillo pegado a su frente como la hierba aplastada. No iba a mirarla. No lo necesitaba, su estupidez es simpatía.

Twiligth dio un paso a un lado y la dejó pasar. De pie entre la mayoría en una multitud de mujeres, la mayoría de las cuales clamaban que se celebraría y se agradecería un abrazo en los momentos de angustia, Fluttershy no quería ser tocada. Ella nunca quiso sentir los dedos de nadie sobre su piel de nuevo.

Asegurándose de mantener una distancias segura, Twiligth se acercó a ella con una taza de chocolate caliente. Se preguntó por un segundo si realmente le iba a acusar de hacer algo.

Pero ninguna acusación vino. Ella agarró la copa en los dedos blanquecinos por el frío, y temblaba ligeramente ya que el calor era transferido a sus brazos. Soltó suspiros irregulares en la superficie de la tasa. El chocolate con leche onduló ligeramente y los malvaviscos se balanceaba alrededor de este como boyas en el mar.

Twiligth quería alcanzarle una manta, pero que no sabía cómo se sentiría acerca de ser envuelta alrededor de un trapo que olía del todo como otra persona.

Una pena que tenía que considerar las cosas como éstas.

Ah, al infierno con esto. Tenía frío.-Voy a traerte una manta.- Twiligth regresó con uno de sus más viejos edredones, una reliquia que había sobrevivido a la lavadora homicida, los derrames de innumerables Pepsi y, más recientemente, la salsa de tomate de sus hotdogs de microondas nocturnos.

Fluttershy no le reconoció y la verdad es que ella nunca había esperado una respuesta.

Lo desdobló y la puso sobre los hombros y la dejó caer sobre la parte superior de la camilla. Se veía como un superhéroe inclinado sobre una taza de chocolate caliente después de un día particularmente difícil en el trabajo. Ella estuvo tentada a reírse, pero se las arregló para recordarse a sí misma con quien estaba tratando.

-Gracias-, Fluttershy murmuró.

¿Soy Twiligth ahora? Quería preguntar. ¿O sólo soy tu padre en sus mejores días?

El descubrimiento de que los familiares de Fluttershy estaban viviendo cómodamente a través de él era un hecho cotidiano. Ella revoloteó entre este mundo y el otro, y Twiligth sólo sabia exactamente quién era él cuando dijo las palabras equivocadas.

Sin embargo, ella estaba haciendo progresos. Ella no iba a pasar todo el tiempo detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio infantil con sus brazos enrollados apretadamente alrededor de sus piernas cerradas y temiendo el momento en que papá iba a forzarse en ella.

Ella era la chica de 21 años de edad, la Fluttershy de el desayuno, la Fluttershy que respondía soberbiamente cuando simplemente le preguntaban si le gustaban sus huevos revueltos o de otra manera. Pero hace poco ella volvió a ser la niña de 7 años de edad, Fluttershy. La de 7 años de edad, que la acuso a ella de querer darle una paliza a abusar de ella solo por haberla tomado de los hombros para ayudarla. Ella los describía como asesinos.

Estas acusaciones podrían crear gran repulsión en Twiligth. Quien en su capacidad humana de la moral y la razón podría someter a un niño a estos comportamientos sórdidos, las cosas que había visto sólo alguna vez en sus investigaciones para el colegio, era impensable. Ella pensó-, ¿y si me hubiera pasado lo mismo a mi? Temblaba y apartando esos pensamientos de su mente.

Tampoco podía cegarse a el hecho de que había logrado un ligero progreso desde el primer momento en que Fluttershy entraba en uno de sus ataques.

Ella había hecho progresos.

-Fluttershy .. ¿Te importa si me siento aquí?- Twiligth señaló a su propio sofá, en el que sin duda tenía derecho a sentarse. Pero en cualquier situación, los sentimientos de Fluttershy estaban primero.

-No seas tan idiota-, ella frunció el ceño, su estado de ánimo, incluso arruinado por estúpida pregunta de Twiligth. Pero por dentro estaba un poco movida por su cortesía, cómo consideradamente pidió su permiso.

Twiligth se sentó. No encendió el televisor, algo que Fluttershy tranquilamente aprecio.

En su lugar, se quedó mirando a cualquier lugar en el cual pudiera enfocar su mente por unos instantes.

Fluttershy miró también, ningún lugar en particular, simplemente permitiendo que la calidez la envolviera y la traiga de vuelta de la oscuridad que tenía en su cabeza nadando en círculos como un pez en un tazón. Ella no tenía intención de tratar Twiligth esta manera todo el tiempo. Pero ella no podía detener estos episodios nerviosos donde sus recuerdos la ponían en Shock.

Iban y venían cuando querían, independientemente de cómo se sentía acerca de ellos. Era sólo cuestión de consecuencia que Twiligth tenia que sufrirlos a su vez.

Fue la carga que tenía que soportar a cambio de salvar su vida. Twiligth podía tratar; ella ya había llevado a cargas más pesadas.

A Fluttershy también puedo cuidarla. Al menos eso era lo que le estaba diciendo a sí misma en este momento.

Fluttershy finalmente se volteó a mirarla, y en sus ojos pudo ver un poco por sorpresa. Su mandíbula debilitada, su pelo enmarañado y en todas partes, incluso en los ojos. A ella no parecía importarle. Sus ojos estaban definitivamente muertos.

-Qué sucede contigo?- , preguntó.

Twiligth luchó por una respuesta. ¿Qué le pasaba? Cómo Fluttershy podría hacer esta pregunta, sin tener primero en cuenta que su propio estado estaba más allá de ella.

Momentos pasan, hasta que Twiligth se decidió finalmente por dejar la pregunta sin respuesta. Si ella quería decir que ella todavía no entendía por qué la estaba ayudando, no hay mucho que justifique como se siente en estos momentos Estaba cansada de todo el temor y la preocupación por la que paso cuando Fluttershy decidió desaparecer.

Suspiró y bostezó en su mano.

-¿Quieres que encienda el televisor para ti? Me voy a la cama .. Si eso está bien.-

-No.- Fluttershy dijo de manera cortante. -Quiero que te sientes aquí y hables conmigo.-

-Es muy tarde.-

-Dijiste que estarías aquí para mí.-

-Estoy aquí, Fluttershy. Siempre estoy aquí.-

Ella no parecía muy convencida.

En los últimos tiempos, Fluttershy parecía confiar Twiligth hasta el punto de incluso dormir en la misma cama con ella. Aunque, había un gran espacio entre ellas. Ella, al menos, había logrado conquistar su miedo a la proximidad de otro ser humano mientras dormía. Por supuesto, después de un episodio como el de hace unas horas, sería más prudente dormir en espacios separados esta noche.

Tal vez tendría que permanecer despierta durante la noche. Por lo menos hasta que ella tuviera suficiente sueño, que por entonces con mucho gusto ella le daría la cama y se quedaría a dormir en el sofá. Era la manera que tenía que ser de las primeras semanas después de que ella la trajo a casa.

Volver de nuevo a la vieja rutina no le molestaba a Twiligth.

Fluttershy se puso de pie y dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se envolvió las sábanas a su alrededor. Suspirando, Twiligth se dirigió a su dormitorio y quitó toda la ropa tirada en la cama, junto con el control remoto del televisor que había perdido durante la reparación de la casa, combatiendo los pensamientos ominosos, esperando ansiosamente su regreso. La manta caía hasta el suelo como una cortina.

Los dedos de Fluttershy se abrían camino hasta sus pechos, haciendo ondas en la camisa y tirando hacia arriba justo a donde estaría expuesto su ombligo. Se quedó sin aliento.

Ni siquiera había oído Fluttershy se le acercara por detrás.

Ella pasó sus dedos hacia abajo de nuevo. Uno descansaba sobre su estómago mientras que el dedo de la otra mano se deslizó en el dobladillo de sus pantalones vaqueros, dando un ligero tirón subversivo.

-Qué estás haciendo?- sonaba sin aliento, como si acababa de volver de una carrera alrededor de la cuadra. Su voz se sentía pequeña e intrascendente. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si Fluttershy la oyó.

Ella se dio la vuelta y agarró sus antebrazos para conseguir que se detuviera. Ella trajo a sus labios secos hasta los suyos, y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ella odiaba; odiaba la sensación de Fluttershy. Ella era suave y, a para su disgusto, no del todo indeseable.

Este solo hecho lo asustó tanto que ella se apartó y se pavoneaba delante de ella, con el brazo a sus labios y sus ojos muy abiertos. Se detuvo antes de que pudiera salir.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Tu me llamaste maldita, y luego ..-

Los sonidos de los coches que pasaban zumbaban por la ventana, y un escalofrío particular, voló a trabes de Twiligth. O tal vez sólo era ella.

-Yo no te he llamado un maldita-, admitió. -Eso no era para ti .. A Él lo llame maldito.-

Ella se dio la vuelta. -Pensé que estabas aterrorizada de esto. Éste es su peor temor.-

Fluttershy tenía que ser una persona diferente ahora. Ella lo sabía. Ella tenía sus momentos en los que se comportaba como su yo niña, y ella era todo temor y miedo. Luego tenia su otra yo, que con cautela llamaría "la Fluttershy de todos los días" . Ella era pesimista, mordaz, y fría. Pero, ¿quién era esta? Por otra parte, tal vez era simplemente un mecanismo de defensa que entraba en juego cada vez que los otros estados emocionales no lograron sus necesidades? ¿Fue esta Fluttershy la manifestación de su mente, la parte de ella que realmente le hubiera gustado esos abusos al final?.

La lujuria no era una cosa difícil de comunicar. Estaba claramente allí. Mirando hacia atrás en ella como una súcubus de mármol con el rostro.

Se acercó sin temor, ahuecando su mejilla en la mano.

Cuando Fluttershy lo besó por segunda vez, ella no se apartó. Ella simplemente lo permitió. Mientras Fluttershy cerró los ojos, Twiligth mantuvo su ojos abiertos, con la mirada fija en sus pestañas, la forma elegante que miraban de cerca, y sus ojos verde-agua casi todo el tiempo carentes de emoción. Su cara estaba pálida. Ella era a la vez bella y lo fea, si eso fuera posible. Era un matrimonio de opuestos. En otro universo, ella sería una Diosa. Había de mostrar sus piernas y todos estarían a sus pies. Ella no tendría miedo de nadie. Mucho menos a otro ser humano.

Esas cosas impredecibles, las punzadas de la lujuria, se desplegaron en ella. Cuando regresó el beso lentamente comenzó a olvidar quién era, quién era ella. El mundo había dejado de girar y todo se hizo todavía. Todo lo que se movía era de ellas, con las manos sobre la piel, el cabello y tela. Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero de nuevo, tampoco lo sabia Fluttershy.

Se dejó caer en la cama. Ella se subió encima de Twiligth, apretándola con eficacia hacia abajo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el cabello reaccionó como si soplara el viento. No podía creer lo que veía.

Fluttershy sabia exactamente cómo le gustaba a Twiligth. Contundente y sin arrepentimientos, mordió y se aferro a la almohada y la sostuvo como para salvar su vida.

Exactamente quién estaba proyectando este amor lleno en él sólo podía adivinar, lo que le dio un escalofrío, pero sin embargo, lo que quería Fluttershy, lo conseguía.

Si te hace sentir mejor.

Abusa de mí.

Los minutos se volvieron ambiguos. La luz tomó su dulce, dulce tiempo, avanzando como un torrente de emoción. Era fácil engañarce a sí misma para creer de que esto era un sueño, y ella esperaba desesperadamente que esto no fuera mas que un mal sueño.

Fluttershy no podía actuar de esta manera. Ella simplemente no podía.

Esto era algo enmascarado, algo que había encontrado su camino a la superficie contra toda razón y la decencia común. Pero ¿cómo iba a juzgar? Se había perdido a sí misma en su propia locura una vez. Hizo cosas que nunca pensó que haría. Era un lugar aterrador y emocionante a explorar.

Tal vez había hecho más progresos de lo que esperaba.

El maldito tal vez recorría a través de sus pensamientos, lo poco que de ellos él era entretenido, como el ácido. Se hizo eco. No podía hacer ninguna respuesta.

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba abierto y tranquilo, de un ligero color grisáceo. Los árboles eran figuras negras, las ventanas de las casas como ojos vacíos, y sus residentes ratones al dormir.<p>

Desnuda, todavía cálida bajo la colcha, Fluttershy miró a lo lejos. Ella estaba a espaldas de Twiligth. Sólo sus hombros suaves y la parte baja de la espalda eran visibles. Ella estaba hueca. Le encantaba la ausencia sin quejarse en sí misma. Una paz malvada se había arrastrado hasta sus extremidades y mantenido su marco normalmente nervioso de comportarse a raya. Ella sabía que su yo niña se horrorizaría, y tal vez la aparición de Papa se rompería en una sonrisa pálida. Sus dientes serían de marfil-blanco puro después de haberse quemado en aquel incendio, estaba muerto.

Ella no lo odiaba tanto cuando pensaba en él de esa manera.

Un hombre muerto no puede reírse.

Twiligth era una mujer que la iluminó, y las mantenían económicamente estables con sus dones de escritura, ella se volteo a Fluttershy a paso los dedos por su cabello.

¿Seguiría tan receptiva como ayer?

De repente se enfadó y golpeó con fuerza su mano como un insecto. Hiriendo la mano de Twiligth, esta se retractó de nuevo a su pecho. Quería decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

No sabía quién era en ese momento particular.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente sería mejor si mantenía las preguntas a sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de Reviews, muchas gracias por su apoyo y dentro de dos días les traigo el capitulo 2 de esta trilogía.<strong>


	4. Broken Soul: Electra

**Shadow: Capitulo 2 de esta trilogia, muchas gracias a mis habituales lectores, este cap es el menos "Dark" de toda la trilogia, pero no por eso es diferente, aun tiene su buena dosis de dolor y angustia, como sea, a continuacion el cap 2 de When angels loses their whings.**

* * *

><p>Antes de la llegada de Acción de Gracias, la nieve ya había desplegado su manto blanco en las calles. A Fluttershy siempre le encantaba mirar por la ventana y ver la belleza del invierno. Todo es tan puro. La nieve absorbe el sonido. Silencia los gritos. Toma el dolor y lo lleva lejos, como de las imágenes de sus extremidades agitándose mientras su padre se acercaba a ella, su camisa de franela a cuadros desabrochada. Su construcción era corpulenta, su piel peluda, áspera y abrasiva, y sus ojos vidriosos, completamente en paz con el acto de forzarse a sí mismo sobre su hija, sobre el acto de matar a su hijo por tratar de defenderla. Pues bien, sorprendentemente, ella estaba en paz con esto también. El invierno había llegado a recordarle que la muerte era absoluta, y que él, el animal que la torturo tanto tiempo, no vería la primavera.<p>

No muchos verían en la muerte tan románticamente. Pero si fuera asi de serena, si te da la bienvenida como los brazos de Twiligth que la habían sostenido hace unos momentos, ¿cuál era el crimen? Esos pasos, esa caida, ese cuchillo o lo que sea que conduzca a su muerte, se suponía que la liberarían. Pero Twiligth no había visto en esos pasos hacia la muerte como un camino a la libertad.

Twiligth no le había dado una razón para vivir. Eso sería demasiado dudoso y difícil de reconocer, a pesar de que era el punto entero de ella la allá rescatado en primer lugar.

Las sábanas se sentía como la hierba ahora. Ella se había metido en estos pensamientos por mucho tiempo.

Pensó que sería mejor salir de la cama y mantener la fachada de normalidad. Estar quieta sólo dejó que un oleaje culpabilidad por lo que paso en la noche la golpeara.

Twiligth se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy estaba de pie junto a las ventanas con las persianas abiertas, pensativa y completamente desnuda. Su sorpresa fue difícil de suprimir.

Pensó en los vecinos entrometidos, los transeúntes que estudiaban las casas del barrio.

Le importaba?

En lugar de reprenderla, lo que no beneficiaría a su frágil psique, preguntó: -¿No tienes frío?-

Fluttershy no respondió. A veces ella lo hacia por despecho, otras veces era porque estaba arrastrando una revelación vertiginosa de algún tipo. Twiligth ya se había acondicionado a no ser ofendida por ella.

El maldito"Tal vez" todavía poseía una oscuro lugar en su mente, como odiaba enfrentarlo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó el día de acción de Gracias, ella no consiguió ninguna visita en nombre de la amistad, de la familia o de la fiesta. Con su padre ya fallecido, su madre se había ido desde que tenía 12, su hermano Shining lejos en el extranjero y poco más que un primo desinteresado aquí y allá, Twiligth no esperaba menos.<p>

Estar en la misma situación y antisocial de todos los años, Fluttershy no estaba encantada de la idea de comer una generosa cena con una mujer que había conocido tan sólo un mes y medio atrás.

Twiligth no pudo ser disuadida. Temprano esa mañana, fue a la tienda de comestibles local y compró un jamón de 3 libras y un pollo al horno, una caja de relleno, y algunos malvaviscos para poner encima de la olla de ñame que planeaba hacer. El jamón estaba en el horno, y no se haría durante otros 30 minutos. Esto le dio tiempo de Twiligth para preparar las cosas menores. Abrió las latas de espárragos, zanahorias, maíz,guisantes y coles de Bruselas y preparó la vajilla.

Fluttershy miró con un grado variable de interés, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para ver lo que estaba haciendo cada vez que el programa de televisión que estaba viendo se volvía aburrido. Se le ocurrió que podría estar tan metida en la cocina solo porque necesitaba una distracción de ella. No era algo que quería reflexionar para ninguna de las dos. Si bien una parte vergonzosa de su conciencia había recordado su acto sexual de la noche anterior, no estaba del todo allí mientras estaba sucediendo. Por otro lado eso era difícil para Twiligth, quien carecía de un sustituto para protegerla de sus acciones, de lo que era para ella.

Sus otros estados emocionales eran sus pomadas anestésicas, teniendo el mal en ellos, al cambiarlos podía amortiguar la pena, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento, por lo que sería más fácil para el día a día de Fluttershy.

Twiligth no tenia otros modos emocionales que tomara su lugar en esa clase de momentos, solo era la Twiligth de todos los días. Eso era todo.

Tomó el jamón del horno y comenzó a cortarlo. El olor de la piña y el azúcar moreno flotaba en el aire y llegó a su nariz. Fluttershy estudió los músculos de la espalda de Twiligth, la forma en que se contraían y relajaban mientras trabajaba. Recordó la sensación de sus uñas al sentir en su piel suave y amable de Twiligth, todavía lo maleable que era. Recordó cómo sus ojos miraron en éxtasis hacia el techo mientras presionaba sus labios en su cuello, sus pequeños mordiscos y lamidas.

Y mientras estos mismos recuerdos probablemente la tenían quemándola en la vergüenza, serían lo único que a ella importaba considerar luego de esa noche.

Su tenedor raspaba a través de su plato. Twiligth tenía segundas y terceras partes de comida para rellenar la boca y que no hablara.

La mente de Fluttershy vago alrededor de la idea de seducirla de nuevo. Fue algo divertido de considerar. Se sentía poderosa, desviada.

Papá estaría tan enfadado.

Pero era la única razón? Porque papá se retorcería de rabia el día en que otra persona llegara a saborearla, a sentirla? ¿Era realmente tan enferma por dentro que ella usaría Twiligth para obtener aún más venganza de un hombre muerto-un hombre que ya había muerto por su propia mano?

No, no. No podía ser tan sencillo. Así por completo ... una mezquina.

-No mucha hambre, ¿eh?- Twiligth comentó.

No era una cuestión, tanto mas como un comentario. De hecho, Fluttershy no había comido mucho. A ella realmente no le gustaba la comida.

Twiligth se había llenado hace mucho tiempo, pero pensando que debe tener una buena selección, hizo una porción saludable de los alimentos. Si sólo ella tenía más amigos, tanto no tendría que ser desperdiciado. Supuso que acabaría de poner las sobras en la nevera.

Eso las mantendría frescas en los próximos días.

-Yo no tengo un hambre terrible. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que tuve esta gran de una comida de todos modos.-

Twiligth era muy consciente. Uno de los castigos favoritos de el monstruo había sido la privación de alimentos, y ponerla siempre en un estado de necesidad, Fluttershy había aprendido a eludir sus necesidades hasta que decidió que ya había sufrido bastante. Esto sólo sucedió en los días más misericordiosos. En algunas ocasiones más oscuras, una comida sólo siguió el desgarramiento de ropa.

Aún encadenada por las viejas costumbres, Fluttershy no podía llevar el tenedor a la boca demasiadas veces. Esto se filtró en otras cosas. Ella se negó a comprar ropa nueva porque su suéter era una parte de ella ahora-al igual que sus pantalones de pana y sus zapatillas suizas.

El monstruo no bienvenia el cambio. No en la ropa, la personalidad o preferencia. Era una forma de desafío.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Su padre estaba todavía muy, muy vivo. A veces temía que ni el cuchillo que le había empalado varias veces, ni el fuego que había quemado sus huesos alguna vez realmente lo vayan borrar. Lo mismo sucedió con la otra maldita. Su madre. No la veia hace 2 meses luego de que se escapo, pero aun estaba hay, ella seguía hablando. Ella todavía se reía y se burlaba.

Fue el precio que tuvo que soportar para quitarle la vida a su torturador.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Preguntó Fluttershy.

Twiligth la miró desde su plato. Su tenedor fue suspendido por encima de la tercera porción de ensalada de papas, mirando vacilante y pensativa como solo ella podía.

-¿Me arrepiento de ... ¿qué?-

-Haberme salvado.-

Twiligth soltó su tenedor y cayo a la mesa, se levanto, enrojecida y ofendida, se apoyo sobre los bordes de la mesa y le dirigió una fulminante mirada a Fluttershy.

-¿Por qué diablos me preguntas algo así?- Estaba desesperada, y era despectiva. -Qué sucede contigo?-

Fluttershy suspiró. Cuando la mano de Twiligth sujeta su hombro, se tensó y se negó a mirar hacia atrás en ella. ¿Tal vez esto terminaría como anoche?

-Lo siento. No sé por qué hago algunas de las cosas que hago.-Respondió Fluttershy sin mirarla

-Tu ... sabes que yo hice lo que crei necesario. Si te molesta ... entonces te puedes ir.- Sus dedos cruzados en sus palmas.

-He matado, a alguien.- Fluttershy apoyó la frente sobre su espalda, cerrando los ojos. -No te puedo crucificar por eso. Aunque quiero.-

Se dio la vuelta, en su rostro, su mascara de frialdad se deslizaba mostrando inseguridad.

-Quería encontrar algo mal contigo. Una razón para huir. Una razón para poder abandonarte Es por eso ... Yo hice lo que hice anoche.- Empezó Fluttershy. Dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.-Pero no pude hacerlo. Me gustó ... La forma en que me sostuviste.- Sus ojos aguamarinas se apagaron y se distanciaron. _Tu me amabas. Tu me consolabas_.

-Así que no me odias?- Twiligth pregunto mientras metía su mano a través de su mejilla y frotó con suavidad la mejilla de Fluttershy con su pulgar.

Fluttershy no se apartó ni se estremeció.

_Así que no soy una maldita?_

-No.-Se abrazaron lentamente, ninguna de las dos acostumbradas al contacto. Twiligth por no tener ninguno durante la mayor parte de su vida, y Fluttershy porque el ultimo que la sostuvo con tanto cariño, murió tratando de defenderla.

Ninguna de ellas tenía ningún conocimiento de a donde llegaría todo esto. Sólo sabían que ambas se entendían en una manera que nadie más lo hacia. De alguna manera, eso era suficiente.

No tenía ni idea de cómo algo así podría funcionar. Ella nunca puso mucho valor sean cuales sean las relaciones , así que era difícil de imaginar un futuro con nadie.

Por la noche, los postes de la calle resplandecían con fuerza, iluminando la nieve con sombras anaranjadas. Copos de nieve flotaba hacia abajo con una expresión sombría, apenas perceptible a través de las rendijas de una persiana veneciana. Se apilan en esta a través de medios invisibles, manteniendo a Fluttershy observando en la ventana. Una película siguió zumbando en el televisor detrás de ella.

Twiligth devolvió su atención a sus brazos vacíos, sólo ahora está empezando a recordar el vacio de no sostener a nadie. ¿Cómo se sentía tan improductiva?.

Temía que algún día, Fluttershy desaparecería. Y no tendría a nadie a quien culpar sino a sí misma.

Fluttershy, generalmente inconsciente de lo que pasaba con Twiligth, estudió su reflejo en la ventana. Aunque no lo dijera, Temía por lo mismo...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios y criticas en la casilla de Reviews, si les gusto este como el final de la historia, pues los invito a no leer el capitulo proximo, como sea, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer este cap, la ultima parte de la trilogia se subira o el 31 de Diciembre o cuando este cap llegue a los 5 reviews, nos vemos en el proximo cap.<strong>


	5. Broken World: Persephone

**Shadow: Tercer y ultimo cap de esta trilogía posteada en esta colección, ¿Porque dije eso?, porque planeo continuar When angels loses their whings en su fic original, si quieren dentro de poco pueden esperar el cap 4, pero por mientras aquí les traigo el tercero, y por mucho el mas oscuro de toda la serie, When angels loses their wings parte final, comencemos con esto**

* * *

><p>La cadena se desplegaba sobre la puerta por la noche. Las ventanas cerradas. La casa segura. Trató de no pensar demasiado profundamente en eso, pero ella no podía evitar pensar esas puertas. El sonido de una cerradura de hacer clic en su lugar era muy familiar. Un sonido inquietud se dejó caer en su estómago como una piedra.<p>

A puertas cerradas significaba que papá había encerrado a todo el mundo y era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. El dolor pronto seguiría. Los huesos se sienten como si se rompieran, triturados en la inmovilidad por un cuerpo más grande.

Twiligth nunca haría algo así. Al menos, eso era lo que ella trató tan difícilmente de convencerse a sí misma. Twiligth sabía que le gustaba salir por la noche.

En lugar de dejarla y encontrarla a ella en un callejón húmedo o en un puente, mirando de reojo hacia el agua y perdida en sus pensamientos, era mejor sólo atraparla aquí.

Si la mantendría a salvo, Twiligth habría de atraparla aquí para siempre.

Fluttershy fijo los ojos en el ventilador de techo girando con lentitud.

Gritos lejanos, agonías distantes pero tan presentes, el cadáver de su hermano de 7 años observándola con ojos muertos , en su cuello las marcas de unas manos mas grandes que lo habían estrangulado, y la figura mayor acercandoce a ella susurrando una y otra vez.

_Tu papá te ama_.

Fluttershy despertó sobresaltada y bañada en sudor. Las sabanas estaban envueltas como enredaderas alrededor de su cuerpo y sus extremidades.

Ella se retorció quitando celas y las tiró lejos. La lana del jersey irritaba la piel cubierta de sudoración, y se lo quito también, dejando sólo su sostén. Sus pechos eran elegantes, cubiertos en sudor, y de repente sintió incluso que el sostén era demasiado apretado.

Ella descolgó en la parte de atrás y dejar que se vea lánguida alrededor de sus hombros. Se quitó los pantalones y se arrojó sobre el sofá.

A papá le gustaría esto, se dio cuenta. Al verla así.

_Mira que mi niña ha crecido..._

Fluttershy se cubrió la cara con las manos y pasó los dedos por sus mejillas. Su cabeza estaba palpitando. El ventilador de techo giraba, pero el aire nunca llegó ella. El calor siempre estaba ahí, su iluminación en el fuego y sofocando sus sueños.

_Para mí, siempre es así, siempre estoy en un infierno._

Y de repente, como un gran derrumbe, el mundo se convirtió en algo demasiado confuso para que su mente pudiera manejarlo. Un oleaje creció en su pecho, grande, pesado, y repugnante. Su garganta creció con más fuerza. Su cabello parecía pasto, hierba seca alrededor de su cabeza, su piel una manta fría sobre sus huesos. Su cuerpo era repugnante, desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

El aire nunca llegó a ella. El calor del infierno mordisqueó sus pies. Se sentía vacía y quemada, como una cáscara de piel chamuscada.

Papá se alzaba sobre ella, invisible, espectral y tenebroso, llamándola una chica bonita.

* * *

><p>Twiligth odiaba las mañanas. Ella era demasiado perezosa para hacer el desayuno, demasiado perezosa para encender el televisor. A pesar de que estaba despierta, que nunca podría encontrar dentro de si la fuerza para moverse durante las primeras horas del día. Así que se decidió a mirar el techo durante un tiempo. Cuando se cansó de eso, no le dejó otra opción mas que levantarse. Dolorosamente se levantó y puso los pies sobre el piso.<p>

Así que gran parte del día ya se había ido. Ya eran las una la tarde. Había dormido mas de lo que tenía planeado.

La casa estaba demasiado tranquila a esta hora. La televisión en la sala de estar debería haber estado encendida con Fluttershy viéndola mientras debería estar completamente vestida, mirando la pantalla como si fuera la cosa más aburrida del mundo, pero encadenada a ella.

No obstante. Esto no fue lo que vio.

Fluttershy estaba en el sofá, de espaldas frente a ella. Las tiras de su sostén individual colgaban debajo de sus brazos. Una parte de sus piernas estaban cubiertas por la manta, pero la parte baja de su espalda y sus nalgas estaban desnudas, mostrando sus bragas blancas y sus piernas pálidas.

Twiligth suprimió el pensamiento de ella luego de haber hecho algo un poco, demasiado privado para su original pregunta, y en lugar de que se trate a sí mismo con qué estaba inerte, a esta hora del día.

Fluttershy siempre se alzaba ante ella molesta, este no fue el caso.

-Fluttershy-, intentó llamarla, observando el sudor sobre su piel desnuda -¿Estás realmente caliente? ¿Crees que... podría ser una fiebre?-

Fluttershy no respondió. Su columna vertebral se inclinó sólo un poco, probablemente un acto de reposicionamiento.

Twiligth considero que Fluttershy podría enloquecer si le tocaba la espalda desnuda, así que ella se quedó donde estaba. Se paso los dedos por el cabello y froto su nuca pensando que hacer. Estaba en uno de sus estados emocionales alterados.

¿Habría sufrido un mal sueño?

No estaba segura de si se trataba de una cuestión que aún debe comprometerse.

Fluttershy estaba desquiciada. A menudo se perdía los estribos o sufría explosiones de ansiedad en una provocación inocente o no con buenas intenciones. Por supuesto Twiligth también tenía sus propios demonios. Ella había pasado por tanto antes de llegar aquí, padres muy ocupados, esforzándose tanto por ser la mejor que acabo aislándose de todo el mundo, conocía el dolor, pero también conocía lo bueno de este mundo.

Pero Fluttershy, la pobre alma nació en el infierno.

Poco a poco volvió la cabeza. Sus ojos lejanos aparecieron nublados y pesados por el agotamiento.

-Estás bien...?- Twiligth se acerco un poco a ella.

Fluttershy se irguió y su cuerpo chocó con los cojines, tragándose la forma de su cuerpo.

Sus brazos se alzaron para cubrir su rostro. Instintivo, Twiligth supuso.

-Está bien, está bien,- élla levantó las manos y dio un paso atrás. -Está bien. Yo no quería asustarte. Parecías realmente fuera de ti, así que...-

El ventilador soplo su cabello que se deslizó sobre sus facciones mientras se calmaba. Su respiración se ralentizó, sus músculos se relajaron. -L-lo Siento. No fue tu….- se detuvo.

Ella levantó la vista. -¿Qué estaba haciendo?-

-Estabas dormida, creo.- Twiligth se dirigido a ella con respuestas neutras y sin pretensiones. -Tal vez has tenido una pesadilla.-

-Sí ...- se agarró la frente y volvió a sentarse en una posición defensiva.

Mientras que Fluttershy no podría haber sido consciente de la poca ropa que traía, o tal vez no le importaba, Twiligth lo hizo. Pero no sería favorable a la situación para que se sintiera avergonzada de ninguna manera. La vergüenza podría elevar al temor y el miedo, cosa que ella ciertamente no quería. Probablemente estaría en sus mejores intereses para ser complaciente y solo ignorarlo.

-Puedo traer a otro ventilador aquí si hace demasiado calor, o abrir algunas de las ventanas- Twiligth dijo. Ella podría tener la idea de arrojarse y saltar a un mejor idea.

-No importa. Voy a traer el ventilador por el momento y mas tarde voy a traer el aire acondicionado desde el sótano en algún momento esta semana,¿Quieres tomar algo?- Fluttershy asintió. Twiligth no estaba segura exactamente de a lo que ella estaba asintiendo. Ella podría estar de acuerdo sobre el ventilador, pero no la bebida o vice versa. En cualquier caso, supuso que después de un mal sueño, ella podría estar acalorada y tener la garganta seca.

Twiligth fue a la cocina y puso un vaso frío de té helado en la mesa con un pequeño sorbete inclinado en su posición. Fluttershy se inclinó, tomó un sorbo tímido y se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

-No hay necesidad ... de que todo fuera tan bonito, tan perfecto. Sé que lo que haces no es real.-

Twiligth se sentó junto a ella, consciente de poner un poco de distancia entre ambas para su comodidad.

-¿Qué quiere decir que no es real?-

Una sonrisa se clavó en su mejilla.

-¿Crees que soy sólo una muñeca. Estás tratando de no molestarme. Estás ... me mantienes aquí, igual que papá lo hizo. Agradable y bonita y dócil.-

-No, no es así.-

Fluttershy se levantó y entró en la cocina. Twiligth se sentó donde estaba. Sus entrañas comenzaron a girar. Ella juntó las manos y se concentro en sus pensamientos.

Justo en ese momento regresó, y Twiligth se volteo hacia ella.

Su muñeca se retorcía alrededor de algo, tenia un cuchillo en la mano. Fluttershy tenía una mirada paranoica que se asomó al fondo a trabes de su cabello despeinado. Su otro brazo colgaba a su lado y sus piernas estaban fuera de balance. El corazón de Twiligth casi se detuvo.

-Fluttershy!-

-Oye, señorita ... Quiero mostrarte algo.- Fluttershy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y puso el cuchillo directo sobre su garganta.

Twiligth saltó y tiró el cuchillo lejos de ella y forcejeando cayeron hasta el suelo. Fluttershy se retorció y gritó y se arqueó debajo de ella. Twiligth se sorprendió por su fuerza. Ella le dio un rodillazo y utilizó su brazo libre para arañar su pelo, su cara, su cuello, en cualquier lugar que pudiera herirla.

-Fluttershy! Escúchame!-

Twiligth apretó la muñeca más inmovilizandola y le sujetó las piernas hacia abajo. Su garganta estaba apretada y antes de que pudiera atacar de nuevo, dejó escapar un sollozo lleno de dolor.

-Por favor detente.-

Fluttershy se quedó inmóvil, sus dedos se aflojaron. El cuchillo se deslizó a través de estos, y golpeó el suelo con un tintineo metálico vacío. Sus piernas se aflojaron.

Twiligth empujó el cuchillo lo más lejos que pudo. Ella libero lentamente su control sobre las extremidades de Fluttershy y se sentó, respirando con dificultad. Su rostro estaba manchado, y sus ojos comenzaban a hincharse, lagrimas se agolpaban en ellos.

La mirada inerte de Fluttershy fue como un tiró directo a su corazón. Entrelazó sus dedos ligeramente a través del sudor recubriendo su cabello y rozó suavemente el borde de su rostro.

-Fluttershy ... lo siento.-

-Admítelo, entonces,- ella respiró, su mirada estaba llena de odio. -Admítelo.-

-Te estoy manteniendo encerrada aquí.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejas que me vaya?-

-Porque Yo...-

Porque yo….

Su lengua se retorció y las palabras se perdieron en algún lugar en el aire. Sólo la sala sabía.

Porque yo te amo, las paredes dirían, si pudieran.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó mayo, la lluvia se extendió por todo el cielo. Caminaron después de que cesó, pero una ligera llovizna aún se podía sentir en la piel. Los charcos de agua de mármol reflejan la luz de los faros. Barro apelmazado en los setos de hierba que se alineaban en la acera.<p>

El sol murió en el horizonte. Las nubes se cernían sobre el cielo, lleno de tanta tranquilidad y desesperación.

Twiligth mantuvo las puertas abiertas después de ese incidente. Se dio cuenta de cual era su verdadera locura. Los lugares donde esta encerrada, el lugar donde de verdad habitaban, los que fueron sus demonios.

Si ella se iba, no podía detenerla.

Durante algún tiempo después de eso, ella lo hizo. Fluttershy no quería oír hablar de ella durante días a la vez. Twiligth se sentaba en el sofá y su puso a ver su teléfono celular sobre la mesa, frotando sus nudillos, paseandoce por la habitación. Queriendo gritar. O llamar a la policía. O simplemente salir fuera de la casa y correr a cualquier lugar, a cualquier lugar donde podría estar, y arrastrarla de espaldas, no importa lo que ella le iba a gritar y maldecir por ello.

Y justo en la hora más oscura, cuando ya la pensaba muerta, dándole vueltas a su negligencia y todo lo que debería haber hecho para mantenerla a salvo, la perilla de la puerta finalmente se giraba desde el otro lado.

Con el tiempo esta actitud se detuvo. Fluttershy abandonó la distancia que obligó entre ellas. Ella regresó a su cama, y se acurrucó contra Twiligth. Había el cosquilleo en la nariz por su pelo y su respirar, y apagando la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Ella estaría allí por la mañana. En su lugar había una vida, la respiración, rota de Fluttershy, tan real como su mano al pasar por su cabello y la angustia que lleva a cada vez más palpable de que a veces incluso no sabia cuando estab despierta y cuando no. Pero podía hacerle frente a todo eso.

La oscuridad tenía un lugar en la cabeza, entraba a su mente con más frecuencia por la noche, pero un día, milagrosamente, se dio cuenta de que a pesar del dominio de los recuerdos y las agonías distantes, los pecados y el arrepentimiento, el sol todavía se levantaba en el horizonte.

Twiligth dudaba de que élla sabía mucho de nada, si su existencia a menudo nebulosa era cualquier cosa. Pero esto, esta quietud y esta paz, Fluttershy envuelta en las mantas a su lado, el lento girar del ventilador del techo, su respiración en su espalda, las aves posándose en los cables afuera, el mundo continuando con su curso…

Ella no necesitaba un ideal. Con Fluttershy a su lado como ahora, esta era toda la realidad que necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, primero que nada gracias por su apoyo constante, como dije, en esta coleccion la historia va hasta aqui, pero en la historia original, ya estoy trabajando en el cap 4 por si les interesa, muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, estos son muy importantes para mi, nos vemos en enero, donde comenzare a publicar los pedidos que me fueron hechos por ustedes mis lectores, mata-ne!.<strong>

**P.D: Los nombres en los capitulos, Magdalena, Electra y Persephone,cada uno esta en el respectivo cap por su significado, me pregunto ¿ alguno de ustedes queridos lectores comprendió el significado de estos? espero sus respuestas en sus reviews, nos vemos!.**


End file.
